


Your First Project

by loki_of_jotunheim



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Fluff for LazyCatCorner, Gen, Not Infinity War compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 05:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16550192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loki_of_jotunheim/pseuds/loki_of_jotunheim
Summary: Just some fluff I wrote for LazyCatCorner on tumblr. It's Tony and Peter chatting.





	Your First Project

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lazy Cat Corner (Gummyyummy156)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummyyummy156/gifts).



“Mr. Stark! Did you see the news?” Peter skidded into the lab, eyes wide.

“What news?” Tony sat up a little straighter in his chair. His lab desk was cluttered with projects, old and new. The TV showing the latest news drew his attention, a scrolling red “BREAKING STORY” across the bottom. The SHIELD logo was up in the top left corner.

“Just in – SHIELD more like Hydra than we thought? Or was this just Hydra operating within? New intelligence suggests that SHIELD was running it’s own version of the Winter Soldier program, with a young woman named Ava Starr at the forefront. Orphaned at the young age of….” Tony zoned out to focus on Peter, who was watching him with concern.

“That news. Right.” Tony rubbed a hand over his face.

“What happened with Ant-Man? Didn’t he get really big again?”

“Yeah, kid, he did.”

“That’s still so cool.” Peter muttered, heading over to his lab area. “Do you think Ghost’ll be okay?”

“Ghost?”

“That’s her made up name.” Peter informed him.

“I see.” Tony replied. “How’s the Iron Spider going?”

“It’s going great, actually. I’m having a ton of fun figuring this out.” Peter grinned.

“Any issues so far you’d like some help on?”

“I can’t quite fit the web shooters inside just yet, but I think that’ll have to be for later. Can I try it out?”

“Yeah, sure, go ahead kid. Let’s see your first Stark funded project.” Tony grinned and stood up. The kid threw a nervous glance at him but put on the new suit.

“Do you like it?” Peter asked, his voice slightly electronically distorted.

“Love it kid, you did a great job. Want to go test it out?”

"Really, Mr. Stark?"

"Really." Tony replied. 

"Awesome!" 


End file.
